gunswordfandomcom-20200214-history
El Dorado Five: Series History.
This article details the history of the El Dorado Five. Heroes One More Time The remaining members of the El Dorado Five; Nero, Barrio, Jose & Carlos spend most of their days in The Pink Amigo, a restaurant in their home town of Gloria. The Pink Amigo previously belonged to the fifth member of the El Dorado Five, Chizuru (deceased) but is now owned by her granddaughter, Yukiko. The El Dorado Five spend a lot of time drinking and reminiscing in The Pink Amigo. One day, Nero is and Jose are arguing about a previous adventure, getting each other riled up. Yukiko tries to calm the situation but Franco has had enough of their behavior and tells them off. Nero and Jose are offended by Franco's comments but Barrio steps in to calm Nero and Jose down. Wendy bursts into the restaurant needing help with Van, who has passed out from hunger. As Van eats his meal, Nero, Jose, Barrio and Carlos (asleep) sit with Van and are shocked to learn that Van was the one who defeated The Baron Mayor and the Wild Bunch. The treat him to more food and discuss armor with him. Nero asks Van if he lives his life right on the edge like most armor riders do. Jose doesn't think Van quite gets it though. Suddenly, the other customers in The Pink Amigo start having a go at the El Dorado V, moaning about the group for their constant prattling about the "old days". This causes a bar brawl between the El Dorado V and the youngsters, much to Yukiko's dismay. The youngsters decide that fighting the "old timers" isn't worth it even though the El Dorado V want to fight. However, Yukiko interjects with her song, bringing peace. Nero tells Van that when Yukiko sings, she reminds him, Jose, Barrio and Carlos of Chizuru. Upon calming down, The El Dorado head outside with Van and take him to the Temple and reminisce about Chizuru and their days as Armor riders. They ask Van if he has heard of her although he hasn't. They tell Van she could out drink and out brawl anyone, and raise a glass in her name. Barrio offers Van a drink bit Van declines. Barrio gives him one anyway and Van passes out. The next day the El Dorado V end up in jail for their drunken behavior. The Sheriff is disappointed in them for clinging to the past as they were his childhood heroes. He leaves them locked up to calm down. The El Dorado V then hear a loud explosion, and see out the window a massive Armor, piloted by Bucci. The Sheriff then lets the El Dorado V out of their cell, and they decide to fight. They head to the temple and activate their armor, the El Dora V. They fight off Bucci's Armor. Although they manage to fend him off, Bucci's Armor proves to strong and almost destroys them. Yukiko starts to sing her song again to encourage them. Luckily for them, Van decides to lend them a hand by throwing them the final component, The Pink Amigo Armor that was originally used by Chizuru. This gives them the power to destroy Bucci's armor. They spare Bucci and tell him he can make it better after he pays for his crimes. Later, Yukiko tells Nero that Wendy and Van have left town. Carlos finally wakes up and thinks he dreamt all the events that just transpired, to which Barrio tells him it was no dream. Carmen Goes Home Prior to the episode, Carmen visited Gloria and met the El Dorado V* and Yukiko. She has a picture of them to remember them and the gave her the picture they took with Van & Wendy to give it to Van when she sees him. *mentioned/picture only Category:Character History